


醉夜

by xuedanfengqing



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform, 白居 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuedanfengqing/pseuds/xuedanfengqing





	醉夜

白宇第一次见到朱一龙，是在一次晚会上。

通常这种晚会都是有钱人纸醉金迷的地方，叫来伺候的人也无非是想要捞一把票子。

至于尊严，早就是被踩到脚底的东西。

白宇第一次见到朱一龙时，朱一龙正安静的坐在人少的地方。规规矩矩的把白衬衫的衣扣系到最上面一颗，手里紧紧的握着酒杯，酒杯里还有半个小青柠。

那分明是为了防范别人偷换了他的酒杯。

白宇勾了勾唇，心里嘲讽着都到这种地方了，还想着怎样护着自身安全呢。

明明自身难保。

白宇的思绪胡乱飘着，挥手退却了缠上来的陪酒女，随即晃荡着酒杯里的冰块，吊儿郎当的问着这次晚会的主人：“那边那个穿着白衬衣的小孩儿，是谁呀？”半眯着眼的样子显得格外慵懒，但熟悉他的人都知道，那是白宇顶上猎物的眼神。

“他啊，一个刚上大学的学生，学费不够了，听说家里好像还出了什么事吧，没办法了才出此下策。”另一旁的主人陪着笑道。

“一夜多少钱。”声音清冷，仿佛是在询问今日市场里胡萝卜的价格。

“宇哥您瞧上的人，还和兄弟客气什么呢？”主人更加狗腿，只可惜白宇不想和他套这个近乎，摆了摆手从西服内衬里掏出一张名片：“价钱联系我助理。”说罢，便走向了他眼中盯了多时的猎物。

朱一龙还在好奇的看五色斑斓的吊灯，白宇就带着满身酒气的凑了过来。

“你好，我是白宇，请问你怎么称呼。”白宇露出难得一见的志在必得的笑容，仿佛要将一切暖化。

“你好…我叫朱一龙…”朱一龙竟有一瞬间失神。白宇的五官不算精致，但乍一看是说不出来的风流倜傥。

“夜很长，朱先生不想做一些有意思的事情吗？”白宇挑眉，语气很是挑逗。

“我…”朱一龙猛地烧红了脸，不知所措的搓搓手心的汗。

“如果朱先生不愿意的话，那就算了吧。”白宇故作若有所思的点点头，然后伸手招来了一直候在旁边的助理，伸手拿走了助理手里的酒杯。

“那就请朱先生赏脸喝了这杯酒，以后我们就是朋友了。”话很谦卑，语气却是咄咄逼人。

朱一龙陷入了两难的境地，正犹豫着要不要接，白宇又开口：“不会吧，朱先生连这个面子都不肯赏给我吗？”

朱一龙别无他法，接下了酒杯一饮而尽，白宇在旁边拍了两下手，十分绅士风度的点头示意，转身离开。

没过多久，朱一龙就觉得不太对劲，自己的身体越来越热，似乎自己已经无法控制，想要解开衬衣最上端的两颗扣子，但手刚触到衬衣，就没了意识。

在一旁默默观察的白宇，觉得时机已到，然后快步流星走过去，把晕过去的朱一龙打横抱起来，走向了早就准备好的房间。

朱一龙再次醒过来，是半个小时以后。药劲并不大，白宇不希望对方像个死尸一样。

清醒着沦陷才是最大的乐趣。

“你醒了。”床边传来白宇的声音。

朱一龙想起身，却发现双手被绑在身后，用的还是白宇的领带。

白宇此时已经洗过了澡，头发湿漉漉的，显得格外撩人。步步靠近，最终贴在了朱一龙耳侧。

“别害怕，我轻点。”气声挠着红透的耳尖，朱一龙打了个颤栗。不受控制的往后退，但这仿佛激起了白宇的征服欲。

白宇一颗一颗的解开朱一龙胸前的扣子，然后接着朱一龙药劲未过把他的双手绑在床头。

“嘘，宝贝儿，放松。”白宇舔了舔嘴唇，然后吻上了朱一龙的锁骨，印上了一个小巧的草莓印。

朱一龙强忍着没有露出喘息，随即发现白宇一直不太安分的手摸上了他的腰，然后还逐渐向下延伸…

朱一龙瞳孔猛缩，开始挣扎起来。白宇却不给他这个机会，极其熟练的扒掉了他的外裤。

白皙的大腿暴露在空气之中，白宇吞了一下口水，然后俯身凑上去和朱一龙交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

白宇的吻技是极好的，强取豪夺的掠走朱一龙口中的空气，直到朱一龙因缺氧而咬了一下他的下唇，才分开了一点，含笑看着炸毛的朱一龙。

然后没给朱一龙喘息的时间，就脱下了他最后一件的内裤，然后从床头柜摸到了润滑剂。抹了一些在手上，然后轻柔的用一根手指破开了朱一龙的后穴。

朱一龙疼的僵直了身体，然后疯狂的挣扎了起来。却被白宇欺身压上，白宇借势又伸进去了一根手指。朱一龙疼的眼前发白，不受控制的呻吟了一声，然后开始发抖。

白宇突然有点心疼，但是还是开始抽插在后穴里的手指。朱一龙不想叫出声，于是咬着下唇，眼角有些湿润。

白宇没有丝毫怜香惜玉，很快就做好了扩张，朱一龙疼的满身是汗，白宇也忍的满身是汗。

白宇掰开朱一龙企图并紧的腿，跪在了朱一龙两腿之间。然后褪下了自己的浴袍，扯开朱一龙的脚踝就顶了进去。

“啊…”朱一龙痛呼一声，咬紧了牙齿。被捆住的双手紧紧的揪着领带。

白宇未等朱一龙适应，就开始疯狂的抽插，同时在他的身体里寻找某个点。

“唔嗯…啊…”不经意的呻吟开始从朱一龙嘴中泄出。白宇的速度却越来越快，力度也越来越大。

“啊…”朱一龙一声娇媚的呻吟出口，白宇邪魅笑，心里想着总算找到了。

随即对着刚刚的点开始疯狂撞击。未经人事的朱一龙自然受不住，逐渐流出了生理性的泪水，然后带着哭腔道：“不要…你别碰那里…唔…”

白宇却仿若未闻，更加猛烈的冲撞那个点，朱一龙被快速涌上的快感逼的失了理智，竟有些开始迎合白宇的动作。

快感不断增加，朱一龙终是泄了身，浑身也没了力气，大汗淋漓的瘫在床上，双目无神。

白宇这边却还硬着，他借着朱一龙无力应付把他翻过来重新插了进去，这次进入的很顺利，自己也开始九浅一深的享受。

朱一龙像是案板上的肉，无力反抗，只好丧失廉耻心的带着哭腔求他，却被他撞的愈发说话断断续续。

眼泪一滴一滴的掉落，很快晕湿了一片枕头。

不知过了多久，朱一龙才感受到一汩热流射进了自己的后穴，而自己早就没有力气去应对。

白宇体贴的解开了绑着他的领带，然后走到卫生间去放水，抱着他清理干净。全程朱一龙昏昏欲睡，连眼都睁不开。

总算料理好了一切，白宇轻轻的把朱一龙安放在床上，落下一个吻道：

“晚安，我的朱先生。”

end


End file.
